In an increasingly mobile society, mobile telephones and telecommunications devices have become ubiquitous. Cell phones and other mobile telecommunications devices offer the ability to be in contact or reachable at all times. However, users of cell phones typically have more than one phone number at which they may be reached. For example, cellular telephone users may also have a landline phone number for their home or office.
In a typical situation, a caller may attempt one of several numbers in an attempt to reach an individual. For example, a caller may call a home number then a cell number or office number. This added effort wastes time and telephony resources.
To save time many callers will call a cell phone or mobile telecommunications device number first. But, receiving a call on a cell phone is more expensive than receiving a phone call on the user's landline phone.
Some service providers have implemented a service in which different numbers provided by the user are attempted until the user answers. However, callers may become frustrated while waiting through several attempts to connect to the user through different numbers. As such, an improved method for managing phone calls would be desirable.